Despues de ti
by huilen
Summary: Bra se a sumido en una gran depresion, luego de ver a el amor de su vida con su mejor amiga, esto hace que ella cambie radicalmente, pero no esta sola, Pan, Trunks y su familia la ayudaran. TERMINADO
1. Ese maldito recuerdo

Antes de que me critiquen o algo ( acepto sus criticas eso si, si son amables), quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro...

primero: no se escribir bien es decir, tengo muchas faltas de ortografia es especial en los puntos, comas y acentos.

segundo: espero que sepan entender e interpretar la historia, o sino no la lean.

tercero: espero que no tomen estos tres puntos mal pero necesitaba aclararlos por que en mi fanfic anterior me criticaron bastante y me saco el animo.

Yo necesito esto, necesito desahogarme es que es la unica manera de hacerlo, esta historia esta basada en una persona que conozco y quiero mucho espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.<p>

Empecemos.

* * *

><p>Capitulo I - El recuerdo<p>

-"Ya ha pasado unos meses de lo que ocurrido"- dijo triste sentada en su habitación, en esa habitación donde había pasado aquello, que ahora la atormentaba dia y noche No puedo creer que me haya echo eso -dijo para lanzarse a llorar nuevamente sobre su cama- Porque Goten, porque!, eramos felices, en que te falle?, que no te di!-seguia preguntandose mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

Luego de eso vino ese recuerdo a su mente, el que tanto la lastimaba, el que la hacia llorar día y noche, el que la hizo cambiar radicalmente

FLASHBACK

_-Estas segura de que no quieres subir?-le prgunto Bra a Pan señalandole la puerta del edificio._

_-No gracias, es que trunks me espera en casa._

_Trunks y Pan vivian juntos desde hace unos tres meses aproximadamente, ellos estaban juntos, eso si tuvieron que pasar muchos obstaculos al igual que ella y Goten._

_-Esta bien, pero otro dia pasate y tomamos un te. Quieres?_

_-Claro, puede ser mañana, si quieres?_

_-Esta bien mañana sera-dijo para luego saludarla- Adios nos vemos._

_-Adios! mandale saludos a Goten! - dijo ya casi alejandose por los cielos._

_-Ahh-suspiro, luego entro al edificio, saludo al portero con un gesto gentil y una sonrisa resplandeciente, a la cual nunca mas le mostraria a nadie, se encamino al ascensor, empezaron a marcar los pisos, y ella cada vez mas nerviosa, ella veria Goten despues de todo un dia Ella al llegar le daria un beso apasionado y le aria de cenar un gran banquete para luego irse a dormir en su cama. O eso creia ella, al salir del ascensor se dirigio a su departamento ella abrio la puerta con sus llaves, pero al entrar no habia nadie todo estaba oscuro, solo una luz leve se veia de la habitacion de ella y Goten, entonces suponio que estaba descanzando, y se dirijio a ella, luego al llegar a la mitad del camino y vio la camiza de Goten tirada en el suelo._

_-Este hombre si que no tiene remedio- se dijo para luego levantarla, despues de eso retomo su camino, ella tenia planeado despertarlo a besos y decirle que lo habia extrañado, pero luego antes de abrir la puerta vio una blusa, pero no era cualquier blusa, era una de mujer que exactamente no era de ella. Ella fruncio el ceñio y abrio la puerta pero no podia crer lo que veian sus ojos..._

_Estaba Goten desnudo abrazado de su mejor amiga Marron que tambien estaba desnuda, " Esto es imposible, es una alucinacion" penso, cerro los ojos y los volvio a abrir, pero no era una alucinacion era verdad._

_Goten empezo a abrir sus ojos- Mmm- gimio, luego de levanto y vio alli parada a Bra, con el rotro estuprefacto, estaba estatica- Bra l-lo siento yo...-intento decir pero ella salio de la habitacion, el se paro de la cama de un salto que hizo despertar a Marron._

_-Que ocurre Goten?- pegunto pero el la miro apenado y salio tras Bra._

_Bra estaba en baño llorando, luego llego Goten con su bata puesta, el al llegar golpio la puerta fuerte- Bra! Bra!- gritaba_

_-Dejame! -dijo saliendo del baño- como pudiste!, eres un maldito, que no te e dado, que te faltaba, te e dado todo el amor que le pude dar a alguien!, y me pagas con esto-luego llego Marron a la escena- Y tu -la señalo con el dedo-eras mi amiga..._

_-Bra...-trato de explicarse pero fue interrumpida_

_-vete..._

_-P-pero_

_-Te e dicho que te vallas!- luego de que Bra le gritara ella se vistio y de fue susurrando un "LO SIENTO"_

_- Y tu-señalo a Goten, no quiero volverte a ver jamas en mi vida!, escuchaste! JAMAS!_

_-P-pero Bra, lo siento no quize._

_-No quisiste pero lo hiciste, asi que vete!_

_-pero_

_- Eres un maldito, no tienes perdon, me has traicionado, en nuestra cama! donde dormiamos los dos! donde me decias que me amabas cada noche!, pero era mentira_

_-No es mentira, no te e dejado de amar!_

_-No sigues siendo mas que el mujeriego de siempre, fui una idiota._

_-No! no digas eso, yo te amo._

_-No te creo, vete ahora!- el tomo todas sus cosas para luego mirar la cara de detrozada de Bra_

_-lo siento-susurro_

_Luego de que el atravezo la puerta ella grito- No vuevas!-ellla se dejo caer al suelo, y siguio llorando, luego tomo el telefono y marco el numero de la unica amiga en la que confiaba,Pan._

_-Si, quien habla?-contesto Trunks del otro lado_

_-Hermanito ayudame...-dijo para luego largarse a llorar_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

"Luego de ese dia no e vuelto a ser la misma"- penso mirandose al espejo, su rostro habia cambiado, sus ojos no tenian ese brillo especial que ella tenia, tenia ojeras, y se habia teñido el cabello a un color negro-"Papá tenias razon".

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les alla gustaado,nos leemos prontito eso si es que les gusta jjajaja<em>

_besos y gracias a los que lo leen no saben lo bien que me empiezo a sentir despues de escibir esto_


	2. Volver a ser yo

Holaaa!

Espero que lo hayan entendido...

* * *

><p>Los personajes no me pertenecen son de akira toriyama.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo II- Volver a ser yo.<p>

Ya paso un año de lo ocurrido y todo sigue igual, Nada cambio... solo estoy sola todo el día, y aveces vienen Pan y Trunks a visitarme, mis padres también vienen, pero al vivir lejos no muy seguido.

Mi vida se volvió monótona, no soy la Bra de antes, ya no me apasiona ir de compras, ya no me rio por estupideces ahora me tomo todo en serio, no me visto a la moda como lo hacia, ahora solo uso unos jeans y una remera toda arrugada, mis ojos no tienen ese azul brillante que cautivaba a cualquiera, ahora eran azules frios, mi mirada se había vuelto fría. Como la de mi padre. Pues haciendo en resumen, toda mi persona habia cambiado.

Era una tarde soleada como tantas de las que se había ocultado, Pan acababa de llamarla diciendole que pronto llegaria a alli con ella.

-TOC! TOC!-alguien golpeaba la puerta- de seguro es Pan - se dijo

-Hola! - saludo Pan a su mejor amiga- tengo una noticia que contarte.

-si?.De que se trata?-subio el ceño, muy curiosa.

-Pues mañana, es la inaguracion de una nueva disco, quieres venir?

-Pues...no se...-dijo muy indesisa

-A dale vamos a divertirnos, hace un tiempo no lo hacemos-dijo pan animandola.

-No se pan no estoy de animo para esas cosas...

-Tu-señalo con el dedo indice- nunca estas de animo, ya pareces una anciana...

-Que! no me digas anciana-dijo muy frustrada

-Si por que estas todo el día aqui dentro debes divertirte amiga!

-Pues... ahora que lo pienso...si quiero ir- dijo motrando una pequeña sonrisa, ese gesto dejo tranquila a Pan, hace ya tanto tiempo no veia una sonrisa tan sincera, era pequeña pero sincera.

-Fantastico!, pero...-dijo mirandola de arriba abajo-mmm...Al b

-Que ocurre?, tengo algo malo?- dijo mirandose.

-Pues... si.

-Que es?.

-Bra te vez muy desarreglada, debemos ir al centro comercial a comprarte ropa y a arreglarte un poco...

-Bueno esta bien, pero... con una consición-dijo muy seria.

-Cual?.

-Tu tambien te arreglaras conmigo en el salon de belleza.

-Ja ja ja, ya me estabas asustando. Claro que me arreglare contigo!.

-Fantastico. Bueno... cuando salimos para el centro comercial ?.

-Ya mismo.

-Esta bien-dijo tomando su tarjeta de credito y su cartera, para luego salir por la puerta.

Al bajar a la puerta del edificio, todos la miraban asombrados- _Esa es Bra Brief?...Si es ella, Se ve distinta...No le queda el color_ negro-decian las personas.

Luego salieron por la puerta principal, y la prensa estaba encima de ella, preguntandole un sin fin de cosas, hasta le preguntaron que decia sobre el rumos de que ella habia muerto...Luego de escapar de ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra, se dirijieron a el salon de belleza donde el viejo estilista de Bra las esperaba.

-Bra querida! como estas tanto tiempo?-dijo besandole en ambas mejillas.

-Eh estado bien...

-Fantastico!, bueno que hacian por aqui?

-Señor, Remuz Bra quiere volver a tener su look antiguo...

-Ahh con que eso era...-dijo para luego mirar su cabello- ahhhhh-pego un grito.

-Que ocurre. tengo algo malo?-preguntoe ella tomandose del cabello.

-Bra querida!, quien fue el que te tiño el cabello asi de mal?.

-hmp...yo.

-Ahh bueno empezemos antes de que me agarre un infarto-dijo tomando sus tijeras-Tomen asiento...Jennifer!

-Si señor Remuz ?

-Encargate de la señorita Pan que yo estare por aqui con la señorita Bra.

-si señor.

Luego de un largo rato, el hombre termino con Bra ella habia vuelto a ser la misma, ya no tenia ojeras, y tenia un suave maquillaje, su cabello habia vuelto a ser de color Jade.

-Fantastica!

-Si... mr gusta-dijo ella mirandose al espejo.

-Si Bra estas hermosa-dijo Pan.

-Gracias...

-Bueno mientras pago la cuenta, tu adelantate.

-Esta bien-dijo para luego saludar a el señor Remuz y su asistente-Adios... Y muchas gracias.

-No hay de que señorita, usted siempre sera bienvenida aqui.

-Bueno adios-dijo para salir por la puerta, segundos mas tardes Pan estaba junto a ella, ese dia pasaron toda la tarde comprando y Bra habia recuperado un poco de su animo. Luego fueron a sus casas de prepararon y partieron para la disco.

* * *

><p>Ya en el lugar...<p>

-Pan, y mi hermano?

-El esta de un viaje de negocios, volvera pasado mañana- dijo para luego suspirar-Lo extraño tanto...Hace una semana se marcho.

-Ah, bueno no te procupes el luego estara aqui...-le dijo animando a su amiga.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas del lugar, esa disco era fantastica, tenia de todo!

Luego unos muchachos se acercaron...-Hola preciosas, quieren bailar?.

-Claro!-dijo alegremente Bra.

-Yo me quedo aqui Bra...

-Esta bien-luego se marcho.

Pan veia a su mejor amiga tan feliz, se estaba divirtiendo, ella habia empezado a ser ella nuevamente, esa era la Bra que conocia, esa era su Amiga...

Continuara

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado!<p> 


	3. La disco del rencuentro

Holaaaa!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira toriyama. :)

* * *

><p>Bra estaba en el medio de la pista bailando con un muchacho muy lindo, era rubio de ojos azules, tenia un acento frances que a ella le atraia bastante.<p>

-Eres muy bonita!- grito el muchacho.

-Gracias, tu tambien eres lindo!

-Jaja, como te llamas?- pregunto el.

-Me llamo Bra brief. Y tu?

-Me llamo, Sebastian...

-Lindo nombre. Sebastian- dijo recalcando su nombre.

Mientras tanto en donde estaba Pan...

-Como te llamas hermosa?- pregunto el hombre.

- Me llamo Pan son y usted?

-Yo me llamo Nicolas, y no me trates de usted me hace sentir viejo jajaja- dijo el hombre, que por cierto también era lindo, este tenia el cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran de color pardos.

-Esta bien Nicolas...

- Y dime eres soltera, casada, viuda...

- Jaja ninguna de esas tres cosas, estoy de novia...

-Ahh entiendo, entonces supongo que podremos ser amigos- dijo este un poco decepcionado.

- Jajaja si solo amigos...Quieres tomar algo?

-Si Pan...- se paro y tomo la mano de Pan para luego dirigirse a la barra de tragos.

En otro lugar de la disco...

-Eres muy sexy sabias?- dijo un muchacho.

-Hay Goten me haces sonrojar...- dijo una muchacha timidamente.

- Jajaja no deberias sonrojarte, vamos a bailar. Quieres?.

- Si obvio.

Goten y la muchacha se dirigian hacia la pista pero cuando llegaron Goten quedo Helado, no podia creer lo que veian sus ojos.

-Bra?- dijo nervioso.

- Quien es Bra?- dijo la muchacha, pero el no repondio.- Me estas escuchando? Contesta!- exigio.

Bra bailaba animadamente con Sebastian pero se sentia observada y al darse la vuelta se encontro con unos ojos negro mirandola.

-Goten... Que haces aqui?- pregunto dejando a Sebastian solo en la pista para ir a donde se encontraba Goten.

-Bra...Hace tanto que no te veia- dijo muy asombrado.

-Contesta! Que haces aqui?- luego de unos segundos vio a la muchacha que se aferraba al braso de Goten.- Ya veo... bueno adios...- se dirigio a donde se encontraba Pan.

-Que? Espera!- dijo goten tomandola del braso.

-Que quieres!- dijo muy molesta y triste.

- Y-yo... yo...Lo siento Bra.- Dijo mirandola a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que demostraban la tristesa que el habia ocacionado, pero que seguian siendo hermosos.

-Que sientes? Dime! Que sientes?- dijo muy molesta, y en un tono ironico.

- Siento, lo que te cause, todo ese dolor...No queria hacerte daño... Me equivoque y no se como remediarlo. No sabes lo mal que la pase todo este tiempo, no deje de pensar en ti y en el error que cometi.- dijo para luego mirar al piso.

-JA!- rio ironicamente- Si me di cuenta lo mal que la pasaste-dijo para mirar a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-Bra que ocurre?- dijo Sebastian.

-No ocurre nada vamonos...

Y se fueron dejando a un Goten pensativo y culpable.

-Hey Goten! Vamos a bailar si o no?- dijo la muchacha.

-No Jennifer ya me voy.-dijo marchandose.

- As lo que quieras...- dijo marchandose tambien.

En donde estaba Pan...

- Jajajaj que gracioso- reia animadamente.

- Si, Sebastian siempre me quitaba las chicas era todo un don Juan, y yo siempre salia perdiendo ellas preferian quedarse con el que conmigo...Jajajaj- contaba Nicolas.

-Jajaja encerio?...Mira hay vienen- dijo señalando a su amiga y a Sebastian, luego se paro y se dirigio a ellos.-Bra! Ven vamos...-se pauso al ver a su amiga muy triste.

-Pan...quiero irme de aqui...por favor.- dijo apunto de llorar.

- Esta bien, espera que me despido de los chicos y nos vamos.

-Si te espero afuera...

Al salir alguien la tomo del braso y se la llevo un poco lejos de la entrada.

-Pero quien?- al voltear vio que era Goten el que la tomo del braso- Que quieres?.

-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor- dijo mirandola con una mirada suplicante.

- Esta bien...- dijo frustrada.

Goten sonrio.

-No te preocupes... es solo un momento.

- Hmp!

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Holaaa! de nuevo... jaja, gracias por sus reviews me animaron y me pusieron muy feliz, gracias a todas esas personas que se toman un momento para leer mi historia, estoy muy feliz no saben cuanto!, jajaja tambien le quiero agradecer a una persona en particulas que me dejo un review que critico a PAN, se que esa persona le dijo de todo pero me alegro y me reii muchoo ajjaja ( sin ofender al que lo escribio). Bueno muchas gracias a:<p>

Eccho, Goodbyemylover y a Apailana. :)

Encerio se los agradesco de corazon :) Estoy feliiiiz!

Besoss y seguramente El 17 o 18 de diciembre actualizo por que porfinnn voy a estar en paz jajaj ( por que empiezan mis vacaciones de verano, chau! escuela!)

Nos leemos!


	4. Invitaciones

Aca estamos con un cap nuevo :)

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.

Estaban ellos dos parados uno frente al otro mirandose a los ojos en silencio, estaban conectados, hasta que Bra rompio esa conexion y el silencio.

- Dime lo que me tenias que decir Goten.- dijo molesta cruzandose de brasos.

-Eh e-esta bien.-salio de su conexion con ella, pero no dejo de mirarla el la veia de arriba a abajo. No sabia si ella habia cambiado y por eso estaba mas hermosa o por que hace tiempo no la veia.-Pues... yo solo queria pedirte per...

- Por favor eso es lo unico que tienes para decirme? eso ya me lo has dicho.-interrumpio muy molesta.

- Bueno es que yo nisiquiera con un "lo siento" remediaria lo que hice, no tengo perdon...-dijo bajando su mirada al suelo.- Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo y estar junto a ti nuevamente... Lo haria- dijo esto ultimo para luego mirarla a los ojos.

- Bra! donde estas?- se escucho un grito no muy lejos de alli.

- No creo que haya algo para remediarlo, pero ya me tengo que ir- dijo escuchando loss gritos de Pan llamandola. Luego empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de la disco donde se encontraba Pan, pero Goten la tomo del braso.

- Espera!- dijo Goten tomandola del braso- Si quieres podemos tomar un cafe y charlarlo, aceptas?

-* Creo que es buena idea, charlar como adultos...mmm..Claro aceptare*- Penso ella.

- Si no quieres lo entiendo...- dijo Goten soltandola y llendose.

- No espera- dijo Bra- acepto. dime cuando y donde.

- Fantastico, pues donde tu quieras y te quede comodo.

- Esta bien dame tu numero de celular y yo te llamo.

Luego de eso Bra se fue dejando a Goten con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Espero que hacer que me perdone...

MIENTRAS TANTO...

- Donde estabas Bra? pense que te habias marchado.- dijo Pan.

- Eh es solo que... escuche unos ruidos y fui a ver que eran- mintio Bra.

- Claaarooo- dijo Pan muy emprendieron vuelo- Bueno por ahora te creo... Hey, Por que te quieres ir asi de repente? Sebastian te hizo algo?.

- No, Sebastian no me hizo nada es que me sentia mal y quiero descansar.

- Esta bien.- dijo embosando una sonrisa.

- Bueno creo que debemos ir a nuestras casas.- dijo deteniendose en el aire.

- Si... Quieres que te acompañe?

- No no, ve de seguro debes estar cansada.

- Bueno esta bien, adios- saludo para luego desaparecer.

- Ahhhh.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Goten...

- Que bueno que Bra me halla dando una esperanza- dijo tirandose en el sillon y sonriendo- Pero no debo ilusinarme, de seguro es solo para aclarar las cosas. Si... seguro que es por eso que acepto.- dijo dejando su sonrisa.

Al otro dia en el departamento de Pan...

Sonaba el telefono.

- Hola?.- atendio Pan- Quien habla?

-_Hola Hermosa soy yo Trunks...-_ contestaron del otro lado- _Estabas durmiendo?_

_- _No hace un rato me e levantado. A que se debe su llamada señor brief?- dijo en tono meloso.

- _Pues... señorita solo queria imformarle que llegare hoy en la noche dentro de las 10:00 de la noche, espero que me este esperando tengo una sorpresa para usted._

_- _A si, que clase de sorpresa?

-_ Jaja va a tener que esperar...Adios!_

- Que! Espera? Trunks?

-...

- Mmm ya me corto, que clase de sorpresa sera?.

El telefono vuelve a sonar...

-Hola?

-_ Hola Pan, habla Bulma como estas?_

_-_Ahh Bulma estoy bien y tu?

_- Muy bien... queria decirte que hoy haremos una reunion con los guerreros z, puedes avisarles a tus padres y a Bra? es que ella no me atiende el telefono._

_-_ Ok ya mismo les aviso Bulma, Que tengas un buen dia.

-_ Igualmente, adios y muchas gracias._

_-_Adios.* Bueno debo ir a casa de Bra a avisarle y a la casa de mis padres*- dijo para luego tomar su celular y llaves.

En casa de Bra...

- Ahh que me pondre?- se pregunto mirando su armario- mmm ya se!

Luego de buscar, encontro lo que buscaba una falda color blanca y una camisa de color rosa, su color preferido, luego se recogio el cabello y se puso unas botas grises.

- Lista! hermosa!- dijo mirandose al espejo, derrepente tocan el timbre- mmm Quien sera?- se dirgio al living y luego a abrir la puerta.

- Hola! - dijo Pan alegremente- Que hacias?- dijo entrando.

- Pues.. Me acabo de cambiar, y tu que haces por aqui?- dijo cerrando la puerta.

- Es que vengo a dejarte un recado de tu Madre. Es que dice que te llamo pero no atendias.

- Si es que se me apago el celular, que queria?

- Dijo que hoy va a hacer una reunion para los guerreros z.

- Ahh esta bien, me acompañas al centro comercial?- dijo tomando sus llaves y su bolso.

- Esta bien, pero luego me acompañas a casa de mis padres.

- A que?- Pregunto para salir de su departamento junto a pan.

- Es que tengo que avisarles lo de la reunion.

- Ahh mejor vamos a ahora, si nos olvidamos.

-Si creo que tienes razon...

Continuara...


	5. Aliento y la charla definitiva

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Pan y Bra fueron volando silenciosamente a la casa de Gohan y Videl, al llegar ellas tocaron la puerta y les atendio Gohan.<p>

- Pan, Bra como estan?- pregunto haciendose a un lado para dejarlas pasar

- Bien Papá- contesto Pan

- Bien Gohan- contetso Bra tambien.

- y... A que se debe su visita?- pregunto curioso.

- Papá, dijo Bulma que te dijera que hoy hara una reunion para los guerreros z. Quiere que estemos todos ahi.

- Ahh y a que hora es?

- Pues eso no me lo dijo... Esperame que la llamo y le pregunto- dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo y marcando el numero de Bulma.

-_ Hola?- _contesto Bulma del otro lado.

- Hola Bulma soy yo Pan.

- _ Ah eres tu cariño. Dime que necesitas?_

_-_ Queria preguntar a que hora es la reunion.

_- Ah... Es a las 20:30._

_- _Bueno Bulma adios!

-_ Pan espera esta Bra por ahi?_

_-_ Si esta aqui ya te la llamo- le dijo a Bulma- Braaaa!- grito.

- Que ocurre Pan?

-Tu mamá quiere hablarte.- dijo dandole el celular.

- Bueno- dijo tomandolo- Hola?

- _Hija! por que no bienes a ayudarme con los preparativos de la reunion y de paso charlamos un rato hace tiempo no lo hacemos._

- Esta bien, ahora voy mamá.

_- Bueno te espero!_

_- _Si...- y corto la comunicación.

Mientras tanto en la sala.

- Papa.

- Si?

- Donde esta mamá?- pregunto Pan.

- En casa de tu abuela, es que le esta dando lecciones de cocina.

- Ahh Que raro.

- Es que piensa que no me quedo satisfecho con lo que cocina, pero ya le dije que lo que cocina es delicioso.- dijo es tono burlon.

- Jaja

- Pan- dijo Bra.

- Eh? Si Bra que pasa?- y la miro.

- Dejamos lo del centro comercial para otro día? Es que mi mamá me necesita.

- Esta bien te acompaño hasta la puerta.- dijo parandose para acompañarla.

- Esta bien- dijo ya casi llegando a la puerta- adios- saludo

- Adios!

- Adios Gohan!- saludo tambien.

- Adios Bra saludos a tus padres!

- Si!- luego salio y cerro la puerta, iva tan distrida que choco a alguien.- L-lo siento no me fije- dijo estando arriba del individuo.

- No hay problema Bra.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era EL... Era con Goten con el que habia tropesado.

- Goten...- susurro- H-hola.- dijo nerviosa y saliedo de arriba suyo.

- Hola Bra...

- Bueno Adios- y emprendio vuelo apresuradamente.

- Adios...- dijo viendola volar.- Bra...

Con Bra...

- Que idiota fui! Me puse nerviosa al sentirlo! Creo que ese don que tiene sigue funcionando... Me sigue poniendo nerviosa!

En casa de Gohan y Videl...

- Hola!- saludo Goten al entrar.

- Hola tio!- dijo abrasandolo.

- Hola Pan... Y no me digas tio que me hace sentir viejo!

- Jaja esta bien...

- Y Gohan?

- Esta hablando por telefono con un compañero de trabajo.

- Ahh hey Pan como has estado?

- Bien. Y tu?

- Bien o eso creo.

- Por que lo dices?

- Por... Nada ya no importa.-dijo Goten resignandose.

- Tio... Te conozco se que es por Bra.

- Que? De donde sacas eso?

- Es que el otro día en la disco percibi tu ki y derrepente Bra se quizo ir, de seguro te vio.

- Si... Ese dia la vi y hablamos...

- Que! Hablaron?- dijo sorpendida.

- Si le pedi perdon pero...- se pauso y resoplo- Por lo visto nisiquiera le importa, de seguro debe estar con un chico lindo y mas bueno que yo.

- No digas eso desde lo que paso Bra ya no es la misma aparenta serlo pero ya no lo es...

- Por que dices eso? Yo por lo que veo esta muy bien.

- Si pero... Hay veces que esta muy deprimida, luego dem lo que paso estuvo un año deprimida sin salir a ningun lado, y mas cuando discutio con Vegeta...

- El señor Vegeta que ocurrio con el?

- El dia que paso todo, yo y Trunks la fuimos a buscar y la llevamos a la casa de Bulma alli estaba Vegeta...

Flash Back

_- Te lo dije! El hijo de kakaroto no era lo suficiente bueno para la hija del principe de los sayajins!- dijo Vegeta enojado- De imediato ire a hacerlo pedasos- dijo apretando su puño._

_- NO! Papá no lo hagas, haya lo que ma haya echo lo sigo amando.- dijo Bra llorando._

_- No me importa! El te lastimo y encima por una terricola idiota que aparentaba ser tu amiga. Ese insecto no saldra vivo._

_- Basta papá! Dejalo asi no tiene sentido matarlo, y ademas yo sufriria si el no esta!_

_- Dime Bra piensas perdonarlo?- pregunta Bulma con calma._

_- No se mamá, pero yo lo amo._

_- Hmp por lo visto el no te amaba- dijo Vegeta._

_- Vegeta no digas esas cosas!- lo regalo Bulma._

_- Mujer! Tu tambien defiendes a ese insecto?_

_- No, es que con lo que dices poner peor a Bra._

_- No me importa se lo merece por incredula, lo le dije que si estaba con ese insecto le iva a pasar algo como esto y no me creyo._

_- Papa! Ya basta ! - dijo Bra enojada- Puedes callarte!_

_- Hmp- dijo apoyandose en la pared y cruzando los brasos._

_Fin del flash back._

- Eso paso?- pregunto Goten.

- Si, se ve que esa discución le hiro iel orgullo a el Sr Vegeta.

- Ah, entiendo... Por mi culpa Bra se peleo con su papá soy mas idiota de lo que pense.

-...

- Y Pan... Como estas con Trunks?- pregunto.

- Bien ahora esta en un viaje de negocios.

- Ah, me encantaria volver a ser su amigo.- dijo Goten mirando el suelo.

- El tambien te extraña, eso es lo que noto en el. No es lo mismo salir con sus amigos aburridos que divertirse con el tonto de Goten jaja.

- Si... Espero que algun día me perdone...

- Si...

* * *

><p>Bra ya casi estaba llegando a Capsule corp, al entrar vio a su madre sentada tomando te.<p>

- Hola mamá- saludo Bra sentandose en una silla- Como estas?

- Bien, queria que me ayudes a terminar con la supervision del catering, es que no les tengo confiansa.

- Ah pero mamá por que tantos preparativos si es una cena entre amigos?- pregunto curiosa.

- Jeje * Creo que meti la Pata * Si pero es que...

- Es que quiero hacerle una sorpresa a Pan.- interrumpio Trunks entrando a la cocina.

- Que! Pero no te habias ido?- pregunto una Bra muy estuprefacta.

- Si pero eso era una excusa para pensar bien mi desición- dijo Trunks sentandose al lado de Bra.

- Que desicion? La vas a dejar?- pregunto Bra preocupada.

- No Bra l-le voy a pedir que se case conmigo- dijo nervioso y timido.

- Encerio!- dijo euforica Bra.

- Si hermanita pero no le digas nada yo le dije que llegaba a las diez pero en realidad voy a estar aqui, a esa hora aparecere y la voy a sorprender.

- Ahh hay te felicito Trunks!- Dijo abrazandolo- Mas te vale hacerla feliz hermanito!

- Pero Bra nisiquiera me a dado el si.

- Estoy segura de que lo hara- y le sonrio.

- Bueno chicos voy al laboratorio, Bra asegurate de que los del catering hagan todo bien.- dijo marchandose.

- Si mamá, no te preocupes.

- Hey Bra, Como has estado?- pregunto y se sento en una de las sillas de la sala.

- Bien, pues si eso se puede decir.- Se sento a su lado.

- Por que?

- Es que tengo un problema hermanito.- dijo bajando su mirada.

- Que pasa? Que problema es?- dijo mirandola preocupado.

- Es que... Es G-Goten.- dijo nerviosa.

- Que ocurre, te empezoa molestar?

- Si mas bien dicho no, no se... Es que me lo encontre y quiere que hablemos. Me dijo que me sigue amando y que haria cualquier cosa para volver a estar conmigo.

- Y tu... Que le dijiste?

- le dije que si, que lo llamaria y arreglamos algo para charlar tranquilos, pero... No tengo el valo para eso.- dijo con algo de decepción de si misma.

- Pues Bra si no lo arreglas, es probable que jamas vivas tranquila. Tal vez es eso lo que te atormenta.

- Si tal vez...

- Y dime. Piensas perdonarlo?- pregunto y luego se paro a service una taza de te.

- No se, pero yo...Yo... Yo quiero volver a estar con el.

- Ah entiendo... Quieres te?- pregunto.

- Si por favor. Tu que piensas Trunks?

- No se... A mi me haria feliz si mi hermanita lo es, pero aqui el problema no soy yo sino papá.- dijo dandole la taza a Bra.

- Gracias... Si tienes razon, no se que hacer. Creo que tendre que renunciar a Goten y mejorar mi relación con papá.- tomo un sorbo de te y lo dejo sobre la mesa- Por que desde ese diá, nuestra relación padre e hija no va muy bien, y prefiero mil veces mejorar mi relación con papá, que estar con Goten- y derramo una solitaria lagrima.

Trunks noto esta lagrima y se sintio muy mal por ella, esa situación no se la deseaba a nadie y menos a su hermanita.

- Bra... No llores, ya veraz que todo se arreglara. Solo debes charlar con papá, y arreglar las cosas. Ademas tu eres su princesita no puede estar enojado contigo.

- Eso crees?- dijo largando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si Bra- y tambien le sonrio.

- Bueno entonces ya mismo ire a hablar con papá.

- Esta bien- dijo.

- Deaseame suerte! Y gracias por el te.- dijo parandose de su silla y llendose a buscar a su papá a la camara de gravedad.

Priii Priii- suena el telefono de Trunks.

- Hola?

-_ Hola Trunks soy Pan, Queria avisarte que hoy cuando vuelvas no estare en casa._

_-_ Esta bien... Donde vas a estar?- pregunto fingiendo curiosidad.

-_ En casa de tu mamá, porque realizaran una reunion._

- Ah esta bien, ire para ahi cuando vuelva.

-_ Esta bien, adios tengo que cortar, besos y te amo!_

_-_ Yo tambien te amo, adios!- y se corto la comunicación.

* * *

><p>Bra estaba en la puerta de la camara de gravedad, luego toco el timbre de esta para dar aviso de su llegada.<p>

La atendio un Vegeta muy serio.

- Que quieres mocosa?

- Quiero hablar contigo papá.

- Para que? Si total mi opinion no te interesa.- dijo saliendo de la camara y caminando por el pasillo con los brasos cruzados.

- Si me interesa, pero debes entender que no siempre todo es a tu manera papá.- dijo persiguiendolo a Vegeta.

- Hmp. Yo soy el principe de lo sayajins, y todo tiene que ser a mi manera mocosa.- dijo orgulloso.

-*Hablar con papá es muy complicado* Papá... Tenias y Tienes que entender que no siempre sere tu bebe o tu princesa, Tengo vida propia y social.

- Hmp. Pero eres mi hija y te tengo que cuidar de los insectos.- se detuvo en seco- Tengo que hacer que te respeten, pero por lo que veia a ti te gustaba que te falten el respeto.

- Lo se y te lo agradesco, pero yo ya tengo edad para cuidarme sola, o cuando ya no estes no podre hacerlo por mi misma por que no sabre como, por que siempre me has defendido.

- Hmp.

- Papá deja darme mis propios golpes, deja que la vida me golpee asi aprendere a superarla.

-* Tiene razon pero... Temo que la lastimen* Nunca me detuve a pensar eso...

- Entonces piensalo papá, y espero que algun día lo entiendas. Y luego de eso, espero que sepas comprenderme y perdonarme.- dijo llendose y dejando a un Vegeta pensativo.

- * Tiene razon en todo lo que dice, siempre la e sobreprotegido demasiado que ahora no sabe nada de la vida, todo es por mi culpa. No puede superar este problema por que no sabe como hacerlo, pero yo aunque rompa mi orgullo... La ayudare a superarlo. Como que me llamo Vegeta, el principe de los sayajins.*- y embozo una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Bra acabo de entrar en la sala donde estaba sentado su hermano mirando tv.<p>

- Y como te fue?- pregunto Trunks.

- Bien o eso creo, el no dijo nada importante yo le dije las cosas y le dije que lo pensara.

- Esta bien... No te preocupes papá no soportara que su princesa no este con el.

- Si... Bueno tengo que irme tengo que hablar con Goten.- dijo llendo hacia la puerta

- Si y buena suerte!- acuerdate de venir luego!

* * *

><p>Goten ya se habia ido de la casa de su hermano dejando sola a su sobrina. Ahora estaba en el centro comercial de Satan City.<p>

- Ahh creo que debo comprarme ropa para esta noche, o sino mamá me matara por no ir a la reunion de Bulma.- dijo comprando una malteada. Luego su telefono celular suena, el miro la pantalla y el remitente era desconocido.

- Hola, quien habla?- pregunto depreocupado, pagandole al el vendedor y luego tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

- _H-Hola Go-Goten soy yo Bra.- dijo nerviosa._

_- _Que!- dijo escupiendo su bebida.

-_ Ocurre algo?_

_- _No es que no me esperaba tu llamada, pense que te habias arrepentido.

-_ No._

_-_ Para que llamas, quieres que hablemos ahora?

- _No, quiero que nos encontremos. Donde estas ahora?_

_-_ En el centro comercial de Satan City.

-_ Esta bien en veinte minutos estoy alli, esperame en el cafe._

_-_ Bueno te espero.

_- Adios.- y corto la llamada._

- Fantastico, solo faltan veinte minutos para poder aclarar las cosas con Bra y recuperarla.

* * *

><p>Pan estaba en su departamento y empezo a sonar el timbre, cuando abrio la puerta no habia nadie, solo habia un caja color blanca con un moño plateado.<p>

- Eh? Quien la habra dejado aqui?- dijo tomandola y cerrando la puerta del departamento con su pie.

__En la caja habia una tarjeta que decia:

"_Usalo esta noche, es una especial"_

_- _Que? Que quiere decir eso?- luegi abrio la caja y alli se encontraba un vestido bleige ( Igual al que uso Bella ( Kristen stewart ) en Amanecer part 1).

* * *

><p>Bra ya habia llegado a su cita con Goten y estaban sentados los dos en una mesa en ese cafe.<p>

- Hola...- saludo Goten.

- Hola Goten...- saludo Bra.

- Pues si quieres empieza tu.- dijo Goten.

- Esta bien. Bueno Goten... Sere sincera contigo, Yo te trate de sacar de mi mente, de mi corazon, habia borrado todos tus mensajes de texto. Les e dicho a todos que estaba bien pero eso fue otra hermosa mentira, por que me desmorono cada vez que te tengo cerca, que siento tu respiración, tu precencia cerca de mi.

- Yo...- trato de interrumpir.

- Espera aun no e terminado. Asi que, no se como llegaste bajo de mi piel Goten, yo me dije que nunca te dejaria entrar, debia haber hablado contigo en vez de intentar dejarte ir. Pero aunque sea duro, se que no puedo rendirme, hay algo en ti que es tan adictivo, Yo se que estamos cayendo juntos en esto. Tu nunca sabias lo que querias, nisiquiera lo que querias decirme, pero ahora comienzo a ponerme loca cuando me miras. Aunque tu escuchabas la mitad de lo que decia y siempre aparecias tarde, Yo se que te sigo amando, yo se que deberia decirte adios pero...Pero no sirve Goten.

- Osea?

- Yo se que no puedo estar contigo pero tampoco sin ti. Es algo dificil.

- Entiendo...

- Bueno ahora dime lo que querias decirme y te escucho.- dijo ella.

Ellos tomaron su mano sobre la mesa.

- Inmensas noches de alchool y mujeres, eh vivido con tal de olvidarte Bra, pero no eh podido. Yo me di cuenta de que te decepcione, por que te dije que estaria contigo para siempre. Pero nunca te lo pude decir por que no tuve el valor suficente, pero ahora estoy acumulando el valor para decirte... Lo siento. Aunque tu ya estes siguiendo tu camino. Lleno de pena y dolor sabiendo que yo mismo tengo la culpa de todo, por dejar tu corazon fuera con la lluvia, y se que te vas a marchar. y yo aqui con un precio para pagar, pero antes de que te vallas quiero decirte nuevamente que lo siento.

- Goten yo...

- Te quiero volver a pedir perdon por haber roto todas las promesas que te di, la de estar juntos para siempre, la de serte fiel para toda la vida, aunque ya me dijiste que me amas, yo quiero que seas feliz y se que no es a mi lado, por que yo no supe valorarte.

- Goten yo... No sere feliz si no es a tu lado. Ya se que me decepcionaste, pero mandemos al diablo todo y comenzemos de nuevo.

- Yo no quiero que sufras Bra.

- Bueno ya es tarde yo quiero que pienses bien Goten, y no te preocupes se que ahora no me haras daño.- dijo, y luego se paro y se fue dejandolo a Goten pensativo.

- * Yo quiero que este conmigo, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir, y si cometeria otra locura otra vez... Ella lo soportaria? Y si volverian a estar juntos arruinaria peor la relacion padre e hija que tenia Bra con Vegeta?

* * *

><p>Bra ya se sentia mucho mejor, habia confesado la verdad con Goten habian aclarado las cosas.<p>

Ahora debia prepararse para la fiesta en Corporación capsule, la casa de su mama

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Holaaa bueno tuve un gran retrazo por que como explique antes... Estaba escribiendo el cap y bum se me apago la laptop y no habia guardado el cap!<p>

Me queria matar.

Bueno queria agradecerles a

Apailana, Que siempre me brinda su apollo y me hace seguir adelante con el fic.

Saiyan girl heart, me alegra muchisimooo que te haya gustado el fic, a mi tambn me gustan mucho tus fics !

Bueno solo eso espero que les haya gustadooo besitosss.

Feliz año nuevooo, adelantado :P


	6. Promesas de amor, Juntos por siempre

Holaa de nuevooo.

En este cap voy a mostrar el punto de vista de ambos personajes, Goten y Bra, Voy a escribir el punto de vista que tienen cada uno de ellos en la situación.

Los personajes no me pertecen son de Akira toriyama ;)

***Punto de vista de Goten***

Alla se va Bra... No se, pero en los veinte minutos antes de que ella se fuera me puse a pensar mucho.

Ahora que lo pienso bien... Si ella me perdonara, y estariamos juntos.

Miles de preguntas llenaban mi cabeza, en ese momento.

¿ Y si la engaño de nuevo?¿ Y si la lastimo?¿ Y si por mi culpa ella se distanciaria con Vegeta?¿ Ella soportaria esas situaciones?¿ Y si luego no la amo?

Esas y miles de preguntas mas llenaban mi mente en ese momento. Me asustaban... Me hacian pensar en la probabilidad de que Bra cometiera una locura por su culpa. Y eso no se lo perdonaria Jamas, arriesgaria su vida antes de perderla a ella, porque en estos momento Bra es todo para mi.

Y como me procupo no se si podria estar con ella sabiendo que soy un idiota y la podria lastimar nuevamente. Aunque por otro lado como hace unos instantes, quiero recuperarla, quiero estar con ella sin que nada me importe. Si eso suena muy egoista, pero... No me resisto al estar con ella, en esos momentos me hubieze gustado besarla y abrazarla. Pero no pude... No pude por que se que si la tomo no la soltare jamas, y que ya no me importaria lastimarla.

Y ahora estoy entre el si y el no, entre el estar junto a ella y dejarla ir.

Estoy tan confundido...

***Punto de vista de Bra***

Acabo de decirle todo!

No se de donde saque ese valor, pero le dije todo! Estoy muy relajada ya nada me atormenta, aunque ahun hay una pequeña duda en mi cabeza...

¿ Que habra querido decir Goten con " Aunque ya me dijiste que me amas, yo quiero que seas feliz y se que no es a mi lado, por que yo no supe valorarte" ?

Acaso... ¿ El se arrepiente?¿ Ya no quiere estar conmigo? Oh no ya empiezo con mi paranoia nuevamente, mis confuciones vuelven.

Me siento insegura! Maldito Goten, Hubiezes sido mas claro! Ahora me empiezas a confundir. Una vez que quiero dejar todo por ti, tu empiezas con tus enigmas internos!

Bueno Bra deja de pesar que, tienes que comprar un lindo vetido para esta noche, supongo que hay que ir bella por que mi hermanito le va a proponer casamiento a Pan... Me gustaria que yo y Goten estuviezemos asi, felices, como ellos dos.

La fiesta...

***Punto de vista de Goten***

Ya estoy en la fiesta de Bulma! De seguro la vere aqui, pero todabia no a llegado... No siento su ki.

Ah llegaron mi sobrinita, Gohan y Videl. Creo que deberia ir con ellos.

- Hola- salude a mi hermano y su familia.

- Hola Goten, pense que no venias. Y mamá?

- Vine por que mamá me obligo, y en este momento ella esta con Bulma.

- Esta bien, bueno voy a saludar a Bulma- dijo- Me acompañas Videl?- el pregunto a ella.

- Si vamos Gohan. Pan tu te quedas aqui?

- Si mamá me quedo con el tio Goten.

- Oh hay llego Bra- Pense con mucho entusiasmo.

Estaba tan hermosa, llevava un vestido estraples color rojo y un solero con brillos del mismo color, tenia el cabello recogido y un maquillaje leve, como a mi me gustaba.

Yo me dirigi a ella y la salude. Mi sobrinita tenia cara de sorprendida por mi gesto hacia Bra.

*** Punto de vista de Bra***

Ya llegue a la casa de mis papás, espero no llegar tan tarde... Es que tarde tanto tiempo en arreglarme que se me paso un poquitin la hora, aunque no era muy tarde eran las nueve.

Luego de entrar Goten me saludo y me dio una de sus sonrisas ecantadoras. Mire a Pan que estaba detras suyo, ella estaba muy sorprendida. Pero al mirar, detras de Pan se encontraba mi padre, estaba serio, pero luego me dirigio una sonrisa... Esa sonrisa no era cualquiera, era una sonrisa de apoyo, mi padre me apoyaba! Ahora si que podia jugarmela sin que nada importe. Ahora si podria ser feliz con Goten!

- Bra tengo que hablar contigo.- me dijo Goten seriamente.

- Esta bi...- pero mi mamá golpeando una copa nos interrumpio.

- Invitados... Quiero su atencion por favor- dijo ella, yo sabia para que queria nuestra atención, de seguro Trunks haria su aparición.

- Muchachos, mi hijo Trunks quiere anunciar algo.

- Trunks?- Escuche decir a Pan.

- Si Pan...- dijo el detras de ella, ella se dio vuelta y lo abrazo.

- Te extrañe Trunks!

- Yo tambien, pero volvi mucho antes para tratar de ensayar para pedirte algo muy importante para nosotros.- Se venia el momento, ya el se lo pediria.

- Que? Que ocurre Trunks?

Luego mi hermano se arrodillo frente a mi amiga.

- Pan, quieres casarte conmigo?

- Trunks...- Dijo sorprendida- Yo... Yo... Claro que quiero casarme contigo!- dijo lanzandose a sus brasos.

Eran tan felices, ¿ Por que Goten y yo no podriamos ser asi?

***Punto de vista de Goten***

Trunks le propuso a mi sobrina Pan ser su esposa. Estoy tan feliz por ellos!

Ahora ellos vienen hacia mi... ¿ Que querran?

- Goten...- dijo Trunks- Siento mucho haberme alejado de ti.

- No te perocupes, todo fue culpa mia- dije dandole una sonrisa.

- Pero quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, Goten. Y quiero que aceptes ser el padrino de la boda.- Me dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

- Claro! Me encantaria que volvieramos a ser amigos, no era lo mismo divertirme sinti, y mas me encantaria ser el padrino de la boda de mi mejor amigo y mi sobrina.

- Gracias Goten y creo... Que alguien te espera.- dijo mirando a Bra mirando por el ventanal con una copa en la mano.

- Esta bien, gracias amigo.

- De nada- me dijo y luego se marcho con Pan, para charlar con el resto de los invitados. En especial con Gohan, que todavia estaba en estado de shock.

Luego fui hacia donde se encontraba Bra, ella noto mi precencia y me miro a los ojos.

- Ya lo decidiste?- me pregunto.

- Si, ven acompañame al jardin.- le dije y le di mi mano.

Nosotros ya estabamos en el jardin y nos mirabamos, yo admiraba esa bella mirada que tiene.

- Goten... Ya lo pensaste? Por que cambiaste de opinion?

- Es que temo que por mi culpa, arruines tu vida Bra.- dije sentandome en un banco de alli, luego Bra tambien se sento a mi lado.

- Por que piensas eso?

- Es que... Si tu padre se enoja contigo? Si te vuelvo a engañar? Si me canzo de ti?

- No Goten, mi padre no se enfadara de ello estoy segura, Y confio en ti lo suficiente, y si me engañas o si ya te canzas de mi... Lo aceptare.

- Estas segura?- dije tomandola de la mejilla.

- Si...- Y me beso, ese beso fue el mejor beso que alla dado en este tiempo. Ese beso seria nuestra promesa de amor.

Luego el beso ceso y caminamos un rato por el jardin.

- Oye Goten.

- Que ocurre?- me pare en seco y pregunte.

- Que ocurrio con Marron?

- Pues... Luego de lo que paso.

Flash Back

_Marron se encontraba con Goten en una cafeteria._

_- Goten siento mucho lo que a pasado, todo fue mi culpa.- dijo llorando._

_- No no fue tu culpa, fue culpa mia. Yo permiti que ocurriera._

_- Goten lo siento tanto._

_- No te preocupes, solo fue un momento de confusión, ya veraz que Bra a ti te perdonara y se arreglara todo entre ustedes._

_- Y que pasara contigo?_

_- No se, solo se una cosa... Que ya no la merezco._

_- Bueno, espero que la puedas recuperar..._

_- Si, y perdon Marron.- dijo Goten. Luego se paro y se fue._

Fin del flashback

- Eso ocurrio?

- Si Bra, y tu no hablaste con ella?

- Si, pero se ve que ella se siente avergonzada al estar conmigo por lo que paso.

- Ya veo... Pero por lo que veo ella, ahora es feliz con su esposo.

- Si, quien se hubiera pensado que Marron terminaria con Uub- dijo Bra riendose y luego me abrazo.

- Si... Vamos adentro ya empieza a hacer frio.- Dije y luego la Bese.

- Si vamos mi amor.

Mi amor... Esa palabra me hacia sentir tan vivo, no me imaginaba que Bra estuviera conmigo y seriamos felices. O eso espero.

***Punto de vista de Bra***

Si! Ahora estoy con Goten y nadie nos podra separar!

Estoy tan feliz, pero los demas se sorprendieron bastante! No me sorprendio la cara de sorpresa que tenian todos jaja.

Pero no me importan los demas lo que me importa ahora es que puedo ser feliz con mi Goten...

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado !<p>

Me quedan creo que tres o dos caps para terminar el fic.

Pero tengo una sorpresita jeje...

Besos y nos vemos en la prox actualización.


	7. Llenos de enigmas, cuales seran?

Luego de la fiesta Goten y Bra fueron a la casa de Bra donde anteriormente, ambos vivian.

Ellos no pudieron resistirse... Asi que tuvieron su primera noche de pasión, despues de tanto tiempo.

Los dos se encontraban tan llenos de vida en esos momentos, y no habia otra cosa que existiera alrededor, que sino ellos.

Ellos solos, sin que nada ni nadie les importe. Estaban siendo egoistas, pero egoistas de amor, por pasion una pasion que nadie podia borrar de sus corazones que siempre quedaria dentro suyo.

Ambos se llenaron de sudor y esa pasión que a ambos les gustaba, y eso era lo que mas los unia que eran apasionados, apasionados de la vida, del amor, de absolutamente todo...

Bra fue la que desperto primero ya eran las 10:30 am.

Ella se levanto se baño y se cambio, ella fue a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para ella y para Goten.

- Mmm que sueño tan pesado que tiene Goten, me habia olvidado de eso- Penso ella sirviendo toda la comida en la mesa.

Luego fue y desperto a Goten.

- Goten, Goten mi amor depierta.- dijo moviendolo.

- Mmm cinco minutos mas mamá, ya voy a la escuela.- dijo el todavia dormido.

- Jaja Goten, no soy tu mamá. Te Hice de comer mucha comida para ti.- dijo Bra entre risas.

Goten al escuchar la palabra comida y para ti, el se levanto de un salto en la cama. Luego miro a Bra que se reia.

- No fue un sueño... Estas aqui de verdad.- Dijo y luego la levanto con sus fuertes brasos para besarla.

- Claro que no tonto.- dijo ella entre risas, correspondiendo el beso que el le dio- Bueno vamos a comer o sino se va a enfriar mi amor.

- Si vamos.

Luego de comer se fueron a centro comercial, donde se encontraron con Pan y Trunks.

- Hey chicos!- dijo Trunks- Que hacen por aqui?

- Vinimos a pasear, Ustedes?

- De compras jeje.

- Que raro de compras Trunks, no es cosa tuya eso... -dijo Goten.

- Jejej es que en |realidad vine a acompañar a Pan al hospital y pasamos por aqui a mirar vidrieras.

- Ahhh, y por que al hospital Pan? Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Bra preocupada.

- No es que me e sentido mal estos dias y antes de ayer saque un turno con el doctor para hoy y Trunks me acompaño.

- Y ya te dijo que te ocurre? Y por que no me lo dijiste?- dijo Bra histerica.

- No te dije por que no quize que te preocuparas. Y no, no me dijo que me pasa, solo me e hecho unos estudios que estaran listos para pasado mañana.- dijo ella.

- Ah entiendo entonces que te mejores! Ah y hermanito cuando sera la boda?

- Posiblemente en dos meses. Lo queremos lo antes posible.- dijo el abrazando por la cintura a Pan.

- Ah bueno si quieren les puedo ayudar en lo que sea, saben que puedo ayudarles cuando ustedes quieran.

- Esta bien Bra, bueno ya debemos irnos nos vemos!- dijo Trunks, llendose con Pan de la mano.

- Si adios Bra y ojo contigo tio Goten!- dijo Pan.

- Si adios! No te preocupes Pan jajaj.-

Una vez que se fueron los prometidos...

- Y que quieres hacer princesa?- Pregunto Goten.

- Pues... De compras!- dijo muy emocionada Bra.

Luego de salir de centro comercial unos paparazzis.

- Señorita Bra, señorita es verdad que su hermano se va a casar?- Pregunto una Muchacha rubia.- Quien la acompaña señorita? Cuando sera su boda y la de su hermano?

- Eh si es verdad que mi hermano se va a casar, y yo por ahora no nos estamos conociendo- dijo esta mirando a Goten que tenia el ceño fruncido.

- Y usted señor que tiene para decir?- Le pregunto la muchacha.

Goten no sabia que decir, nunca habia hablado con paparazzis.

- Yo... Yo... Y-yo recien me puse de novio con Bra no hemos pensado en casarnos todavia.- Dijo el muy nervioso.

- Bueno debemos irnos, adios!- dijo Bra llevandose a Goten.

- Bueno televidentes, ya saben el chisme del año! Luego de que la señorita Bra estuviera encerrada por un motivo enigmatico, se encuentra, por lo visto, muy bien acompañada... Y Trunks brief, el presidente y heredero de la Corporación capsula se va a casar con su actual novia la nieta de Mr. Satan, Pan son satan. Asi que señoritas televidentes el soltero mas codiciado del mundo ya no estara disponible.- fin de transmisión.

Goten y Bra ivan riendose por la calle, les habia causado mucha gracia el momento con los paparazzis.

- Jajaja Debias haber visto tu cara Goten ajjaja- se burlaba Bra.

- Jajaj es que tu sabes que no estoy acostumbrado.

- Pero tendras que acostumbrarte porque apartir de ahora tu seras mi chico jaja- dijo Bra besandolo en lo labios.

- Bueno tratare de acostumbrarme jeje. Aunque antes no nos acosaban tanto como ahora...-Dijo tomandola de la mano y caminando lentamente.

- Pues antes yo no era tan conocida, digamos que mi hermano era el mas conocido. Pero luego de lo que paso la prensa se intereso mas en mi.

- Ahh ahora entiendo.

Habian pasado dos días desde el encuentro con los paparazzis y tres desde que Bra y Goten se reconciliaron, y que tambien Pan y Trunks se comprometieron.

Pan esperaba unos resultados por correo, que seguramente llegarian hoy. Paso casi un día y al fin pudo ver los resultados.

- Haber...- dijo abriendo el sobre del hospital.-...- se quedo en silencio mirando los resultados. Una lagrima cae por su mejilla.- No lo puedo creer...

Mientras Bra y Goten se encontraban en Corporación capsula tomando el te con Bulma.

- Chicos, me alegro de que esten juntos y felices.- dijo Bulma alegre y feliz por su hija.

- Muchas gracias mamá, y papá donde esta?- pregunto Bra.

- Se encuentra parado como un loco, hace dos días en su camara de gravedad.- Dijo bulma enfadada.- Nisiquiera a venido a comer, y luego pretende de que le haga la comida cuando el quiera, sin verguenza nunca cambiara.

- Mamá, Goten, ya vengo voy a ver como esta.- dijo Bra parandose y dejando a Bulma y Goten solos.

Ella camino y se encontro con su Padre parado en el centro de su camara de gravedad, como su madre habia dicho.

- Papá?- dijo ella acercandose- Estas bien?- Dijo apoyando su mano en la espalda de su padre.

- Si estoy bien.- dijo el secamente- Por lo visto a venido el mocoso de Kakaroto contigo. Verdad?

- Papá, si estas enfadado conmigo por mi descición, yo pense que tu...- Vegeta la interrumpio.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, es otra cosa que me tiene asi. No te preocupes, ya entendi que tu y el mocoso de Kakaroto, "Se aman" como dicen aqui.

- Entiendo papá, pero entonces que te tiene asi?- pregunto sin entender nada.

- No te incumbe, pronto te enteraras.- dijo el mirandola- ahora dejame solo.

- Esta bien, adios papá.- Lo beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

Continuara...

Holaaa aqui un nuevo cap, les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic, y espero que hayan empezado su 2012 muy bien.

Pues por lo que ven eh dejado dos misterios en el cap, pero esos se rebelarann pronto...

Les digo algo, uno de esos dos misterios se rebelara en mi sorpresa.

Bueno pronto subo el prox cap besos!


	8. Final y comienzo

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Pan guardo el papel en el sobre, se puso su campera y se fue rapido a las oficinas de la Corporación Capsula.<p>

Ella estaba muy nerviosa, temblaba cada milimetro de su cuerpo.

Luego de llegar la recepciónista del lugar la atendio.

- Hola se encuentra el señor Brief?- pregunto Pan muy nerviosa.

- Si, quien lo busca?- pregunto la mujer de unos treita años de edad.

- Soy Pan su novia.

- Ahh no la habia reconocido, si ya le aviso que lo busca.- dijo la mujer.

La mujer tomo el telefono y marco a la oficina de Trunks avisandole que Pan se encontraba alli.

- Dijo que pase.

- Esta bien y muchas gracias.- dijo Pan marchandose.

Pan se encamino a la oficina de su prometido, al entrar lo vio a este sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles.

- Trunks- lo llamo ella.

- Pan? Que ocurre? Es raro que vengas aqui.- dijo el parandose y caminando hacia ella.

- Debo decirte algo importante, que no puede esperar.- dijo ella soltando una lagrima.

- Que ocurre pequeña? Por que lloras?- pregunto el abrazandola.

- Es que me llegaron los resultados de los estudios y...- Se pauso.

- Dime no te apenes, que decian los resultados?- dijo temiendo lo peor.- Sientate, ponte comoda.- dijo señalandole unos sillones que se encontraban en su oficina.

- Esta bien...- se sento- Trunks no se como te tomes esto que te voy a decir pero...

- Dimelo no importa lo que sea te apoyare, dime se te presento algo malo? Una emfermedad o...- Pan lo interrumpio.

- No nada de eso... Yo... Yo... Yo estoy.-dijo llorando.- Trunks no puedo evitar ser feliz por esto yo estoy embarazada.

-...

- Trunks? Estas enfadado?- dijo ella mirandolo.

El habia caido en estado de shock, no respondia a nada. Solo pensaba en que iva aser padre, una gran noticia en su vida. El era feliz! Era el hombre mas feliz del mundo, la mujer que amaba le iva a dar un hijo. Que mas podia esperar?

- Trunks se que esto cambia las cosas pero...- Trunks la interrumpio con un beso.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces Pan...- Y volvio a besarla.

* * *

><p>Habian pasado dos días desde la gran noticia, aunque todavia nadie lo sabia por eso Pan y Trunks decidieron hacer una reunion en la Corporación Capsula.<p>

Goten y Bra se encontraban en el jardin solos.

- Oye Goten... Que crees que nos diran mi hermano y Pan.- pregunto Bra, abrazada a Goten.

- No se princesa, de seguro algo de la boda.- dijo Goten con un poco de preocupación.

- Crees que cancelaran la boda? Se habran peleado?- dijo Bra exaltada.

- No creo, no te preocupes linda.- Y la beso- No puedo dejar de besarte, extrañaba tanto tus besos.

- Yo tambien Goten- Y ella lo beso tambien.

Luego una tos los interrumpio.

- Hola dijo Bulma... Chicos Pan y Trunks van a dar el anuncio.

- Esta bien mamá. Vamos Goten.

Ya en la sala se encontraban Trunks, Pan, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Bra y Goten.

- Bueno queremos anunciarles algo muy importante para nosotros.- Dijo Pan.

- Que es? Algo malo?- pregunto Videl preocupada.

- No algo muy bueno- dijo Trunks abrazando a Pan por la cintura.

- Dinos Trunks.- Dijo Gohan muy preocupado por su hija.

- Bueno... Hace cuatro días Pan fue conmigo al hospital por que se sentia mal, ella se hizo unos estudios que estarian listos dos días despues. Al llegar los estudios Pan se entero de algo muy importante para nuestras vidas.

- Esos estudios decian que yo...Yo estoy embarazada- dijo con algo de duda.

- ...- Todos quedaron en silencio.

- Y bien...- dijo Pan.

- Te felicito sobrina!- dijo Goten abrazandola y alivianando el ambiente.

- Gracias tio Goten.- Luego fue Bra a abrasarla y a felicitarla.

- Hay amiga me siento tan feliz por ustedes! Pronto vamos a tener a una versión mini de ustedes.

- Si, gracias hermana.- le dijo Trunks.

- No te olvides de que tendra sangre de los dos sayajines mas fuertes, Vegeta y Goku, de seguro sera muy fuerte.- dijo Goten.

Pan puso una cara de disgusto.

- Que paso Pan por que pones esa cara?- pregunto Trunks preocupado.

- No quiero ni imaginar que saldra de una mezcla como esa.- dijo ella tragando saliba.

- Jajajajajaja.- todos rieron, luego llego Gohan junto a videl.

- Felicitaciónes Hija estamos muy feliz por ustedes.- y la abraso.

- Muchas gracias papá.

* * *

><p>La reunión ya habia finalizado y se encontraban todos en sus casas Durmiendo.<p>

En casa de Bra, estaban ella y Goten abrazados en la cama.

- Goten...- le dijo Bra.

- Que pasa princesa?- le dijo el acariciando sus cabellos azules.

- Como crees que serian nuestros hijos?- ella le pregunto.

- Que? No se...- dijo Goten nervioso- De seguro tan lindos y encantadores como yo.

- Jajaj no creo seguramente saldran como yo. Eres un engreido.

- Jjaja mira quien habla.- le dijo y luego la beso.

- Soy tan feliz.- le dijo Bra.

- Yo tambien princesa, Yo tambien...

* * *

><p>Ya habian pasado dos meses y era la boda de Trunks Y Pan, todos estaban felices. A Pan ya se le notaba la Barriga hinchada pero no tanto.<p>

Pan y Trunks se toman de las manos y dicen:

- Yo, Trunks Brief, te quiero a ti, Pan Son, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrias y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los dias de mi vida.

- Yo Pan Son, te quiero a ti, Trunks Brief, como esperoso y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrias y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todo los días de mi vida.

Luego de eso cuando estaban por proseguir una bola de Ki lanzada asia ellos los interrumpio.

Trunks por instinto protegio a Pan con su cuerpo.

- Quien es? Que quieres aqui?- Grito Goten colocandose al lado de Trunks junto con Bra y Vegeta.

- Veo que no nos invitaron aqui...- dijo una mujer acercandose junto con otra.

- Mi nombre es Akane y ella es mi amiga Kasumi.-dijo la llamada Akane, luego estiro su cola y todos las miraron.

Las muchachas eran muy bellas. Akane tenia el cabello atado de un color violeta bien oscuro que casi parecia negro, y Kasumi tenia el cabello negro azabache. Kasumi parecia algo asustada, mientras que Akane tenia una mirada decidida en su rostro.

- Son sayiajins...- susurro Bra.

- Adivinaste princesa, ahora todos moriran en nuestras manos!

- Con que eran ustedes...- dijo Vegeta.

- Las conoces?- dijo Trunks.

- Claro que nos conoce... Como no va a conocer a la hija de su enemigo?- dijo Akane señalandoa Kasumi.

Luego estiro su mano para lanzarles una bola de ki pero alguien la detuvo.

Era una muchacha, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos azules.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><span>Bueno este es el fin... pronto voy a tener la continuación esta era mi sorpresa... Que habra querido decir Akane? Que buscan ahi? de donde las conoce Vegeta? Como es posible que sean sayajins? Quien sera la muchacha que aparecio?<span>

Bueno todo esto lo sabran muy pronto, en la secuela de "Despues de ti".

Les quiero agradecer a todos por acompañarme en esta historia, es la primera que hago asi que bueno muchas gracias!

Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
